The tales of unlived lifes
by wonderfulfantasy
Summary: What if the Mikaelson's had returned to Mystic Falls before the Salvatores got there? Before Stefan met Elena, before Mystic Falls became exciting. Klaroline and other parings... Some sort of AU, but only a little.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this the first story I publish here and my first TVD fanfic. I hope you guys like it and I already sorry about misspelling thought I checked it five times. But I have dyslexia so don't be too mad! Make love and war.

* * *

Caroline Forbes hated idleness. She loved having full schedule and being the one in charge. That's why she loved school. She was a part of most of the clubs in there and did most of the event organizing. So when everyone else waited to school to end and summer to begin, she did not.

She had divorced parents which meant that her summer plans didn't include happy family barbecue's or picnic's. Her father had left her mother for another man and moved to a different city. After that her mother had become a workaholic. Her mother was the sheriff of Mystic falls and had began working overtime and more than required. And even thought Caroline understood her she would've wanted to do at least something on her summer holidays.

She couldn't go visit her dad since she knew her mom was still upset about the fact that he had left her for another man after many years of being married to each other. So she was bound to her house and to Mystic Falls.

Caroline's best friends Elena and Bonnie were home only a couple of weeks in the summer. Elena travelled with her family across the country and Bonnie went to see her mom and that side of her family. So that left Caroline all alone in Mystic falls. Of course she had lots of other friends who she had spent time with but without her best friends she felt like she was missing a part of herself.

The first weeks had gone by fast and Caroline had almost forgotten she was missing her best friends. But as there was only two weeks left till school started and her friends would finally return to Mystic falls she was bored to death. She had done everything that was possible to do in the small town of Mystic Falls and for the first time she realized that it really was a small town. Usually she had so much to do that she had never even thought about what could be done out side of school. And unfortunately, there wasn't much.

This was what Caroline was thinking when she was yet again lying in her backyard sunbathing since there was nothing else to do. She had cleaned the house under ten minutes and after that mowed the lawn and watered the plants. And this had taken under an hour. Caroline sighted loudly and closed her eyes.

She could call her mother and ask if she could come and pick her up to the station and so Caroline could do some light paperwork or just anything to keep her occupied. But that required speaking to her mother and that thought didn't make Caroline jump with excitement. It just made think something else to do so she wouldn't have to resort to that. So instead of that she started to think about the next school year. What would she wear in the first day and the jealous look on Elena's face when she would see her. Caroline had succeeded to loose a few pounds during summer and looked now even more of an model than last year.

Deep inside of her Caroline knew that Elena would only be happy for her but that was the reason why Caroline felt like she needed to compete with Elena. The fact that Elena wouldn't feel even a little bit jealous for Caroline's perfect figure or anything that Caroline had, made her mad. She wanted Elena to want her life as much as she wanted to have Elena's.

Caroline startled from her thoughts when she heard a trucks reverse sound coming from the house next door. It had been empty for a while when the last residents had just suddenly moved in the darkness of the night and no one hadn't heard of them ever since. Caroline took the sunglasses off and lifted herself so she could see from the crack in the fence if there actually was a moving-truck next-door. Just as she looked she saw a huge truck being pulled into the driveway. And then she heard a voice.

"Stop you moron or you'll go through the wall!" A woman said with a strong British accent. That woke Caroline's attention. She stood up and started to sneak closer to the fence. She forgot that she was in her bikinis and that she wasn't wearing makeup. She wanted to see the new neighbors that talked with an British accent.

The fence wasn't that tall and standing up Caroline could easily see over it. So that's why she was crouching as she moved towards the fence. As she got to the crack she could see the driveway clearly as well as the front-yard and little bit of the backyard. A woman was trying to give directions to the truck driver. There was a blond probably Caroline's aged girl standing in the porch and next to him two boys who where little older. They all look bored and were talking but Caroline couldn't hear them well enough to say about what. She kept spying on them with out noticing that she had missed one family member. Suddenly some was standing right in front of her on the other-side of fence.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Said a lovely voice with a British accent. Caroline looked up and saw a quite handsome guy staring down at her. She smiled nervously and stood up.

"Hi! I'm Caroline. Forbes. I live right here and I'm not stalking I just heard noises and since I hadn't heard that the house was sold I wanted to make sure that nobody wasn't taking advantage the fact that the house was empty. My mom's the sheriff so she would be pissed." Said Caroline rabidly, looking a little bit scared at the stranger. Caroline was sure he would most likely think she was a creeper and never speak to her again or start talking about how rude it was that she was peeking through the crevice in the fence, since he, deducting from his accent, was British. But for Caroline's surprise he started to laugh.

"You really are something aren't you?" He said and smiled showing his perfect white teeth. Caroline was stunned. She tried to understand what he meant by that. While she was trying to figure it out he turned around and started to head towards the porch where the others were sitting.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted hastily before even realizing that she had open her mouth. The guy turned around as if he couldn't believe that she had just shouted after him. Like it was normal to just leave without even introducing themselves.

"Yes?" He said with interested tone.

"You didn't mention your name. And that was kind of rude since I told my own." Caroline said trying to hold the confidence in her voice. A smirk spread across the guy's beautiful face. Suddenly he was really close to her and staring right into her eyes. She couldn't look away even though her gut told her to do so.

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispered.

Caroline opened her eyes but she couldn't remember when she had closed them. She had the strangest feeling but she couldn't really tell what it was or where it had came from. She just had this feeling inside of her like she should maybe know something or like she had forgotten something that was never there in the first place. Like she had forgotten emptiness.

Caroline let out a small scream when the phone started ringing in the house. Yet when she heard it she felt like it had been ringing for a while though she knew it was impossible. She stood up quickly and ran inside to answer the phone. She made it just in time.

"Hello?" She asked with little bit of hesitation.

"Caroline? I've been calling and I was just starting to worry if something was wrong." Caroline heard her mom say with relief. Strange. Why was she relieved and what did she mean she had been calling?

"No I just fell a sleep in the sun. What's the emergency?" Caroline asked with a perky voice. Her mom usually never called her.

"Oh... Caroline... It's not good news." Her mother replied with sad voice. That got Caroline.

"Mom... What is it?"

"It's Elena." Her mom answered. That surprised and freaked Caroline at the same time.

"What about Elena, mom?" Caroline asked now feeling a little bit of scared.

"She has been in a car accident. She and her family drove of the wicker bridge... They've taken her to the hospital as well as her brother and it seems like they're going to be alright..." Her mom said and Caroline felt a relief but she knew something worse was yet to come..

"I think you should call Bonnie and Matt and come to the hospital as soon as possible... She's going to need her friends..." Her mother said with a voice that told so much. Caroline mumbled something in the phone before ending the call. As she put down the phone she felt a shiver go threw her body. Something had just happened. And then she felt a tear going down her face. She let it fall and finally drop before she wiped her cheek. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Bonnie's number. She didn't know what to say. Elena's parents were dead.

"Hello." Caroline heard Bonnie's mom answer. Caroline sighed and asked Bonnie on the phone. It took a couple of seconds before Bonnie answered.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked with a worried tone – almost like she already knew.

"I..." Caroline started but she just didn't know how to end the sentence.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie called out now clearly a little upset.

"Elena's parents are dead." Caroline finally let out.

There was a moment of silence.

"_What?_" Caroline heard from the other-side of the phone. She could tell that Bonnie was about to cry.

"Elena and Jeremy are in the hospital. They were in a car accident. You should come as soon as you can. Elena needs us." Caroline said and she was shocked how calm her voice sounded. Then she heard Bonnie starting to cry.

"Oh my god. This can't be happening." Bonnie cried. Caroline knew that she should've cried as well but she just felt calm and numb. This was too surreal.

"I've gotta call Matt now. Maybe he can come and pick me up. We'll call you from the hospital." Caroline hanged up the call and started to dial another number. _Why am I doing this?_ she asked herself though she already knew the answer. Because that was what everyone expected her to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouh my! Thank you for following my story! I decided to post a new chapter every day or more if I have the time or I can't post the next day. But I would love some more reviews because it helps to know what you guys think! But yeah... And Klaroline is getting there... Just give time. And yes everyone who was a vampire in the begging of the first series is a vampire in this story.

* * *

Matt came to pick Caroline only 15 minutes after she had called him. The call went better than the one with Bonnie. Caroline had been short and clear and Matt was in too much of a shock to do anything but what Caroline told him to. So when Matt came Caroline knew she would have to answer some questions and that it most likely be awkward since Caroline and Matt weren't the bestest friends.

But while Caroline was waiting Matt to come, she noticed that there were lights on in the house closest to her own. Had somebody moved in? When? And most importantly, how could've they moved with in Caroline noticing it? She noticed everything.

Suddenly Matt honked as he parked in front of her house and Caroline quickly hopped on the front seat.

"So Elena was in a car accident? With Jeremy and her parents?" Matt hurried as he changed the gear. Caroline nodded. She hadn't told him that much since she wanted him to be able to drive her to the hospital. Matt was Elena's boyfriend. Well actually Caroline wasn't that sure if they still were together. Elena wasn't that fond of the way Matt kept thinking of THEIR future and making all sorts of plans. So they went on a break but since Caroline hadn't talked to Elena for a while and didn't really speak to Matt that often, she didn't know where they were now. Elena didn't want to break up with Matt but she had said that she might not have any other choice. Caroline didn't understand why it was so big deal that Elena had a boyfriend who loved her so much that he didn't see the day when they would stop being together. But the concept of forever didn't just fit in Elena's idea of romance. But it did in Caroline's and that was one of the many reasons why Caroline was kind of angry/jealous of it. She felt like Elena had everything and she didn't seem to even want it.

"My mom said that Elena and Jeremy should be okay. Worst case scenario is that they have a concussion and some nasty bruises." Caroline said leaving out the part of their parents, hoping she wouldn't have to tell him the bad news. But not that Caroline was ever that lucky...

"And her parents? Are they okay?" Matt said with a voice that Caroline knew that he already knew the truth.

"They died Matt." Caroline whispered but loudly enough to Matt to hear it. You could tell from Matt's face that he was shocked, but the only thing he did was that he pressed the gas pedal once again. The sooner they would reach the hospital sooner Matt would be okay. Caroline knew that. Because he loved Elena and would only be okay after he knew that Elena was. Well Elena wasn't going to be okay since her parents were dead, but being physically okay would be enough for Matt.

"Hey, our friend Elena Gilbert was brought to here. She was in an car accident with her brother." Caroline told the lady in the reception who looked like she could help. Matt looked like he was going to pee himself because he couldn't wait to get to Elena.

"Oh... Let me check... She is in ER. Room number 109." She told them with a smile. Caroline felt that was little inappropriate since she just told that where in the ER their friend was. Caroline and Matt left without smiling back.

They rushed to the ER and luckily the second room they checked was 109. And in the bed next to the window was Elena looking pretty badly beaten up.

"Elena!" Matt let out a quiet shout and rushed next to her. Caroline walked behind him and checked the other beds for Jeremy. Nobody seemed to remember him. She found him in bed opposite to Elena's. She went to him since Elena had Matt by her side.

Jeremy was also looking not so good, worst than Elena actually. The bruises were darker and larger than Elena's and Jeremy had his head and ankle lined with dressing. He had stitches on his cheek. She wondered if they knew already. Had they been conscious between the accident and the way to the hospital? Because if they had they probably knew but if not that part was about to come. Caroline took a look at Jeremy and then turned around to go to sit with Matt. She didn't remember had she felt so numb to all that was happening and yet been so sad. She quietly sat next to Matt and stared at Elena. She really didn't look even half as bad as Jeremy did. How was that possible? Elena was smaller and lighter than Jeremy even thought she was the older one. It's should've been the other way around if you think about it logically. That question remained in Caroline's head until she got other things to think about.

"Oh my god! Elena!" Caroline heard a cry and both she and Matt turned to look. Young woman stormed in to the room and almost fell on top of Elena. She was crying and seemed to hug Elena. Then without a warning she got back up again and started looking around the room. When she spotted Jeremy she made the same scene as she had made with Elena.

Meanwhile Caroline and Matt just sat there watching the strange episode going on in front of their eyes.

Caroline wasn't sure who she was, but she guessed it was Elena's mother's sister Jenna. A very young sister. She was maybe ten or max. fifteen years older than them. She was wondering where the other relatives were. Caroline knew they had some, not much but quite a bit and that they all lived pretty nearby. Maybe Jenna was the only at home.

"_Jenna?_"

All three reacted at the same time when they heard the quiet noise coming from Elena's direction. Jenna rushed over her bed. Matt was standing now.

"Yes I'm here... oh god..." Jenna cried and you could tell that she knew her sister's faith. And from Elena's face Caroline could tell that she didn't know.

"What happened? I remember a crash... Oh god! Are mom and dad okay? And Jeremy?!" Elena was almost shouting. She was freaking out and the fact that Jenna looked like someone had died did not help it. Caroline felt, for the first time, really sorry for Elena. She also felt like she shouldn't be there any more. Jenna was family and even thought she and Matt had known Elena since they were little kids, they were outsiders right now.

Caroline poked Matt lightly. Matt jumped a little bit and turned to Caroline.

"Let's go..." Caroline said with a quiet voice same time as Jenna started to explain everything to Elena.

"Your car drove of a bridge Elena. It's a miracle you and Jeremy are still alive and so well..." Jenna said with deep sorrow in her voice. Caroline took a few steps to the door. Neither Jenna or Elena seem to notice them so she just started walking. Matt followed her though Caroline felt that he would've wanted to stay. But this wasn't their place to be. Caroline gave a last glance to the bed and saw as Elena started crying in Jenna's arms.

Matt drove her home. They didn't speak about what had happened or say goodbye. She just closed the car door and he drove away. There was no car on their driveway so Caroline knew her mother wasn't home yet. She was probably working over time trying to solve why the Gilbert car had gone off the bridge and that was okay with Caroline. She hoped her mom would figure it out because Elena would probably blame herself about it. She was such a martyr. It's was still sunny outside so Caroline took her bag into her room and grabbed a book. Then she headed to the kitchen where she took a glass of water and went to the back-yard. She sat on the swing. She had started reading the book almost six months ago but was as far as page 90. She was a lazy reader.

Caroline didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she woke up when she heard a voice. It was at the same time familiar and unfamiliar. Like she had dreamed it the first time she heard it.

"Rough day?"

Caroline opened her eyes and noticed that someone was standing right in front of her.

"What a hell?" Was all Caroline let out as she stood up. But after she saw the speaker she could feel her mouth fall open. He was gorgeous. The guy standing in front of her was maybe the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He had golden brown curls and amazing blue eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Hi.." Caroline gasped. A smile spread across his face. It made her smile too.

"Hello love." Blue eyes said and took lock of her hair from her eyes and put it behind her ear. For her this seemed strange since she had just met him and didn't even know his name yet.

Caroline suddenly realized there was a stranger on her porch and he was touching her hair.

"Ha ha... Hold on." Caroline said and removed his hand from her hair (_she hadn't even realized he was still touching her!_). He didn't look surprised that she cut the thing short but from the fact that she had touched him. But just a little. Like his eyebrow had frowned. Maybe. _Pull yourself together!_ Caroline thought as she had just freezed to stare at him. Gosh...

"Who are you and what are doing on my porch? Explain yourself." Caroline said now trying to dodge his gaze. He just kept smiling.

"I'm Niklaus. Mikaelson. I'm your new next door neighbor. I moved here with my family earlier today." He said with a big grin. Big mysterious grin, Caroline thought and rolled her eyes in her mind.

"Well nice to meet you... Niklaus, was it? But next time use the front door and knock, would you." Caroline said now little mad about the fact that he was so confident. Nobody should be that cocky.

"I put that under my consideration. But I just wanted to introduce myself as I promised earlier." Niklaus said and smiled as his eyes looked like they were full of little stars. _God damn it Caroline! _Caroline yelled in her head. What did he meant by earlier?

"I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you before." Caroline said and now took a step to the door. She remember the whole day since what had happened and if she had met this beautiful guy before she would remember. Even with everything that was going on.

"I know. I apologize." He said and took a few steps as well. Caroline smiled nervously as she tried to reach the door handle with the hand behind her back.

"And your not going to remember this either, my love." Niklaus said with a soft voice.

Caroline woke up from the swing as she heard her mom got home. She could tell it was late from the darkness and from the silence that had spreaded to Mystic Falls. And about the fact her mom was keeping really quiet trying to move around the house. Caroline got up slowly and wondered where the time had gone. She picked her book and went inside. While she was closing the door she felt like someone was watching her. She took a glance out but didn't see anything. Her senses seemed to lie to her all the time nowadays.

* * *

I know... I know... I would love to write more Klaroline, but I don't want to rush it. Thanks for reading! Now review, follow and favorite if you liked it;) ... kidding... or am I? ... sorry... too much sugar... and not enough sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Holy cow! Thank you so much for following and pressing the favorite button as well! Know I really have to actually try and write readable material. This pressure will kill me. Oh wow.. But yeah.. About this chapter... I hate myself for being so slow, but I'm bad with skipping things... I need my time with everything. But soon my lovely followers... soon. (and I hate myself for my stupid spelling mistakes. But I just can't see them you know! so try to ignore them if you see them...)

* * *

Caroline was expecting bad dreams when she went to sleep. So much had happened over the day that she was sure that her dreams would have something to do with death and cars and lost. So what she saw was unexpected but a nice surprise.

In her dream she was in her back yard reading a book. In was sunny and she felt peaceful. Suddenly she noticed that there was a guy sitting beside her. But she remained calm and actually felt even happier when she noticed he was there.

"What are you reading my love?" He asked with a british accent. Caroline closed her eyes when he spoke. He sounded so amazing.

"This book named The Awakening. It's written by this L.J. Smith guy. It's quite interesting. And somehow familiar..." Caroline said and her voice calm up at the end.

"What is it about?" Caroline heard his voice right next to her ear. Her smile brightened.

"It's about... about... I... I don't know... How's that possible?" Caroline thought out loud. How could she not know what the book was about? She just said that it was about something familiar... She even said the writer's name... But now she couldn't even remember that! What was happening?

"Calm down darling. You'll find that out soon and you can just tell me then." He said with a soothing voice.

"I'll just tell you then.." She repeated. Caroline put her head on his shoulder and wished she could've stayed there forever. In that moment.

"Just wait my dear.. Just wait." He said and pulled himself away from her.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked in panic. She didn't want him to leave her.

"Caroline?" He said with a familiar voice, but it was not his voice. It was her mom's voice.

"Caroline! Wake up!"

Caroline opened her eyes calmly. She could hear her mom asking her to wake up. Had she been dreaming? She wanted to go back to the dream. Back to... who? Caroline knew his name. She was sure of it. She could feel it on her tongue... Nick? That wasn't the correct name, she knew it wasn't, but she would call him Nick, from now on.

Her door crashed open.

"Caroline!" Her mom was now yelling. Caroline jumped up. Her mom smiled and shook her head as she turned around. Caroline lifted her legs over the bed's edge. She just named a guy in her dream. Was she going nuts? She sat for a while before she stood up. It was already 9 AM which meant she had over slept. No wonder her mom was shouting.

_The dream had felt so real,_Caroline tough. This over powering sadness got hold off Caroline. She wanted it to be real so bad. Why did she only get imaginary boys when everyone else had real ones?

The next few days went fast. Bonnie arrived and they went to see Elena to hospital. Elena was physically in good shape but on psychologically level... Not that good. She wasn't acting like her usual self. She was shut down and quiet. Of course it was normal in her case. Her parents had just died in a car accident where she could've lost her life as well. But it was just that she didn't know how she had gotten out of the car. How did she survive? And with so few injuries.

Jeremy had told the police after he had woken up that he hadn't wore seatbelt at the time because he was trying to get something from the trunk. And when the car had crushed in to the bridge's fence he had gotten thrown through the windshield. And that he didn't remember pretty much anything after hitting the water. He doesn't know how Elena got out since she was wearing a seatbelt and was still in the car when it hit the water. And he also doesn't know why he isn't dead.

Elena didn't remember anything. Well Bonnie says that she is sure that Elena remembers something but isn't telling anything. Only thing that Elena remembered is that she woke up on shore and Jeremy was there too. She thought Jeremy had rescued her, but when she tried to stand up she passed out and that's how she actually got most of her injuries.

Jenna, the young aunt, had been assigned to be Elena and Jeremy's new guardian. Caroline felt sorry for all of them. Jenna would have to transform herself as a parent and Elena and Jeremy would have to try and treat her as one. But what Elena had told about Jenna, that could take a while.

Caroline had been dreaming about Nick every night. She actually couldn't wait to go to sleep. It was like she had this own little world where she lived with Nick. The dreams where weird and non-dreamy. They were so realistic! Everything was clear and she almost knew that it was a dream while she was still asleep, but it didn't matter.

In the dreams Nick always asked stuff about her and Caroline was starting to think that he knew everything about her. She had even told her about her dad and how she felt about it and how she felt about Elena. And while she felt like she knew Nick, she actually had to admit that he hadn't told anything about himself. But hey, who really knows how dreams work. Caroline was probably just creating away to deal with her emotions since she felt that she didn't have anyone to open up about her life.

So four days after she had seen her first dream, she was laying in the yard _(yes, again)_ listening music from her ipod when she suddenly saw movement in the other-side of the fence. First she thought she was seeing just shadows of bunnies or something but at the second time she paused her music and turned to the house.

And for her surprise there actually was a person standing in the back yard. She got up quickly. There actually was someone!

She took a few steps and raised her hand over her eyes to block the sun. The person was definitely a man.

"Hi!" Caroline shouted and the man turned hastily. Caroline didn't yet completely see him but she could tell that he had noticed her. And without answering the guy started walking toward Caroline. Really fast.

Caroline stopped walking. The guy had just reached the fence and Caroline could now see him. And Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. It was the guy from her dreams. Nick.

Now Caroline was freaking out.

"_You_." Caroline gasped. Nick's eyes widened in surprise. Caroline was sure he was going to come to her side of the fence but then.

"Caroline?" She heard her mom's voice from the inside of the house. She turned her sight for a second to look to the house and to Nick, but he was gone. There was nobody on the other-side of the fence. She blinked a couple of times and the hurried inside.

Her mom was waiting her in the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Caroline come in.

"Where you sunbathing again?" Her mom asked with a grin. Caroline rolled eyes.

"Mom I do wear sun-cream, don't worry." She said and took a glass of water. Her mother just shrugged her shoulders and took a cup of coffee. There was a moment of silence before her mother spoke again.

"Your father called." She started with a calm voice. Caroline almost chocked on the water she was drinking.

"_What_? What did he say?" Caroline demanded. His dad hadn't called her mom since they divorced.

"He's leaving to London for a while and asked if I would let you go with him until the school start. He wants to spend time with you and with all that's been going on with Elena and her parents dying... He thinks you deserve an escape from all of it." Her mother said looking at her cup of coffee. Caroline couldn't believe her ears. To London! Until school starts!

"And.." Caroline whispered. Her mother turned to face her.

"And I agree with him." Her mother said smiling. Caroline screamed out of joy and ran into her mother's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caroline repeated. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to London. Suddenly she froze.

"When are we leaving?" She asked. Her mother looked at the clock and laugh a little bit.

"In seven hours."

Caroline ran into her room as quick as she could. How could've they given her so little time! _Seven hours_! For packing! Her parents were mad! She grabbed her suitcase out her mother's closet. It was quite small and very bright pink. She had last used it when she was six and her parents decided that they wanted to visit Washington and Caroline had to move in with her grandparents for a week.

_Well I'll buy a bigger one in London, as I buy more clothes,_ Caroline thought happily and couldn't help but to smile.

Six hours later, Caroline was waiting for her father in the front-yard and remembered the guy she had seen next door. She gazed the house and took a good look. It definitely looked like someone was living there but she didn't see anyone. Could her dream boy actually be living next to her?

And just then her dad drove into the driveway. She smiled as he hopped of the car and came to give her a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you sugar." His dad said and Caroline just smiled. He took her suitcase and threw it in the car's trunk. She hopped into the front-seat and she happily noticed that her dad didn't bring his boyfriend with him.

"I've missed you too dad." She said as her dad started the car. Her dad smiled at her softly.

As they drove off Caroline looked once again at the house next to hers. She wasn't expecting to see anything, but she did. There was a shape in the upstair window. A shape of a person, whose glaze followed the car as it drove off.

* * *

Liked it?... Yeah me neither... But had a busy day and wrote it on a hurry. But it wasn't that bad, huh?

Yeah you're a new reader write a review and tell me what you tough and press follow if you want to now when I post the next chapter!:) Also you nice awesome guys following me already, you're more then welcome to write a review too! I would love to know more than anything what you think about this AU story line and how would you like the story to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

So this one is little bit shorter than the others but I'll try to make the next one longer to balance. I'm actually quite proud of this one, and really hope you like it as well. And I hope you'll have the same face as my sister did after she read it :D Yet again, thanks for following! New chapter every day as long as I have the time. And how asked if I was going to write from Klaus's point of view...

* * *

"I don't understand why you keep playing with her. She isn't anything special really..." Rebekah announced with a bored voice. She was standing in front of the window even though she knew that he didn't want anyone to know they were there yet. She only got quiet snarl from the back of the room for an answer. Rebekah made a sound that showed her despise. She didn't understand her brother sometimes.

"Have you heard the news yet? Stefan Salvatore is in town. In know you had an sweet stop for him. He seems to look after our orphan doppelganger." Her brother finally said. He didn't like the way she made it seem like he had played with the next door's pretty little blond just for fun. No. He had a plan and she was a huge part of.

"That was the plan wasn't it. " Rebekah whispered into the window and turned quickly to face her brother.

"We are still going with the plan aren't we?" She asked with a demanding voice, _Or had the mighty king of everything changed his mind._

"Yes we are still going with the plan. You are part of the plan so you would know if it would change." He said mysteriously. Rebekah smiled but she was confused. Her brother hadn't really told her the plan, only the part where she would come in. And knowing it was enough, but not for very much longer.

"I have to say your plan is quite dull." She said as she sat down next to him on the sofa. Her brother didn't seem to mind that she had mocked his plan.

"The best plans are the ones that take time." He said and smiled at his sister.

"But... Elijah... Are you sure he'll come, when the time comes?" Rebekah sounded little bit worried. Her brother, Elijah, grinned.

"He'll come. Because Niklaus will need the girl to complete the spell as well as he will need the moonstone, and we know Katherine won't be able to resist the Salvatore brothers." He said standing up. He straightened his suit and without another word he left the room.

Meanwhile in London...

Caroline was sitting alone in the hotel bar. Her father hadn't told her his boyfriend was already in London waiting for them to come. He hadn't mentioned it even on the plane or when they landed. She only found out when this stranger had suddenly jumped in her father's arms and gave him a big kiss. On that moment Caroline came really close to passing out. After the first shock she was mad as hell and was ready to go home. She didn't introduce herself to Steve and after calming down she just wanted to go to the hotel and die.

So now she was sitting all alone in the hotel bar, drinking something she had no clue of but it tasted good and it had alcohol in it so she could drown her sorrow into it. She really couldn't believe that they had sold it to her but she was happy that they had. Now she didn't have to be even more miserable with a coca cola glass on her hand and all by herself at the hotel bar. No. She was mildly drunk and found herself actually missing Mystic Falls.

"Home sick, love?" She heard a familiar voice next to her. She look at her side and there he was. She blinked and probably look seriously retarded as she just kept staring at him.

"Nick?" She asked. Could he really be here? She lifted her hand and tried to touch him but he smoothly dodged it. He was looking her with really surprised look, which Caroline thought, looked really weird as it was Nick who she was looking. He was always so calm. So she started to laugh.

"Are you real?" Caroline said and kept laughing. The drinks she had drank had just kicked in and she was drunk. Nick seemed to study her with his look as she was giggling.

"What did you call me?" He finally said when she was trying to get herself together.

"_Nick_, as I always call you." Caroline said and sipped the last of her pink cocktail. Then she fully turned to face him.

"Are you really here Nick? Lovely dream Nick - Nick who speaks with a British accent." Caroline said and stared at him in the eyes. They were so beautifully blue.

"Real? Yes I'm very much... _present_... Have I already met you?" He asked now politely and then stared her back into her eyes. "Tell me everything." He commanded softly.

"I have seen dreams about you for five days now. Well they don't seem like dreams, and they are always kind of the same. Same place and you always keep asking me things. About me and about Elena and where I had met her." Caroline said and even thought she was drunk she felt like she was speaking more openly than she should've.

"But I think I've seen you before. Next door to my house. At least I did yesterday before I left." Caroline said and silenced. Nick looked at her with a look she couldn't really get anything out of.

"Interesting. But where does the name Nick come from?" He asked still looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well I felt like I remembered your name but I didn't and Nick felt the closest." She answered quickly.

He nodded and removed his eyes of hers. She blinked.

"Where are you from? You speak with an american accents so I'm guessing not around here." He said thoughtfully. You could tell he was really deep in his thoughts.

"I come from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls." She said and noticed Nick's shoulders actually tense. "It's my first time abroad." She whispered.

"Mystic Falls... Hmm..." He said and an mysterious grin spread to his lips. "And what's your name lovely?"

Caroline was dazzled. He knew her name didn't he?

"Caroline... You knew that right?" She asked and she felt goosebumps just thinking that he wouldn't know her.

"Sure... I just don't understand... Unless... Of course." He said and gave a sweet smirk to her as she would've help him solve the world hunger.

"Thank you my love. And please call me Klaus."

* * *

Did you like the plot twist? ;) I felt like a true tv-show writer as I wrote that. I could just see the scene with dramatic music and smoke and darkness... Too much? Nah...

But yeah... Klaroline is on! Read the next chapter to know what happens!


	5. Chapter 5

"Klaus?" Caroline murmured drunkly. That sounded as right as Nick but still not perfect. She shrugged her shoulders and started to stare at his shoes... And his clothes? What was he wearing?

"You're not wearing a suit?" She amazed. He was always wearing a suit in her dreams! _For gods sake Caroline this isn't one your dreams,_ she heard a voice say somewhere from the back of her head. She sighted as she realized she was probably talking to an stranger who she was just picturing to look like Nick.

"Why would I wear suit?" Klaus asked and twitched. Caroline made a gesture with her hand over him.

"Well just you were wearing a suit in my dreams and... Nothing... Just nothing.." Caroline said and turned to hit her head against the bar table. She was drunk and she knew it. How embarrassing.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked and that made Caroline peek just a little to see him again. He was wearing dark jeans with grey boots which had drawn Caroline's attention at the first place. With that he was wearing a leather jacket and what seemed to be a long-sleeved v-neck shirt for man. And she had to admit that he look hot. It actually was more attractive than the suit he had been wearing in her dreams.

"No. No, I'm actually pleased now that I got over the shock. You're very hot." She said and slapped her hand over her mouth. Had she just called him hot? What will he think of her now? A grin spread across his face and he faced the floor like he was trying to hide it. That was cute and not like her dream duplicate of this guy who she could've never see doing something like that. He was always so... official.

"How long are you staying in London, sweetheart?" Klaus lifted his head and gave her a super mysterious smirk. That made her smile. She was starting to like this version better than the one in her dreams. Klaus was seemed more alive. He's eyes were bright blue and when Caroline looked into them it felt like she could see the whole universe, not just stars.

"I don't know... I can leave when ever but I have to be home before school starts... I'm not sure if I'll stay that long..." She said when she remember her dad and Steven. The reason she was in the bar for starting with.

"Well that's a bummer. I would've loved to show you the city. It's one of my favorites..." He added and turned to watch out of the window on the other-side of the bar. Caroline kept her eyes on him. He looked so mysterious. Emotionless yet at the same time there seemed to be hundreds of emotion on his face. You just couldn't be sure.

"What's your favorite?" She suddenly asked with out further thinking. He turned to face him now pretty serious. He stared at her for a moment before he answered.

"City? _(Caroline nodded)_ Hard to say... Depends on the decade." Klaus said now with the smirk on his face. _Decade?_ Caroline thought. Had he said decade?

"But London... I have a feeling you would love it if you gave it a chance." Klaus smirked now with a spark on his eyes. Caroline smiled at him and nodded to herself. Maybe she should give London a chance. Especially when someone like Klaus was offering himself as a tour guide.

"So show me London baby!" Caroline laughed. Klaus's eyes widened and even a wider smirk spread across his face.

"It's a date then." He said and raised a glass that he had magically gotten from somewhere. Caroline hadn't noticed him ordering anything and bartender wasn't even at the bar. He was drinking something red and thick in a whiskey glass. It looked like blood but since that was an absurd idea she instantly ignored it. She raised her glass as well and a deal was made.

Caroline woke up with a terrible head-ache. She couldn't remember when she had come back to the hotel room but she remembered Klaus and that she was suppose to get a London tour from him today. And that made her smile even with the head-ache. She got up but noticed that she had done it too fast and she had to flee to the bathroom.

After visiting the shower and dressing up she began to think how could she contact Klaus just as she saw a piece of paper laying on her floor close to the door. She picked it up and realized it was a message.

_Be ready at noon. I'll pick you up from the lobby. Don't be late dear._

_-Klaus_

In panic she check the time and almost screamed when she saw it was 11.40 AM. She hadn't done her hair or make up yet and she had to be down-stairs in 20 minutes. She dropped the paper and went running back to the bathroom where her makeup was. _Okay, think of it as a new record you're going for, _Caroline though and pick up the foundation.

It took her exactly 18 minutes to get ready and after that she quickly put her shoes on and hurried into the lobby. And as the clock came 12 she was in the lobby. And so was he. Klaus was standing close to the doors chatting with a young woman wearing the hotel uniform. Even when Caroline was the one Klaus would be taking to see London she felt a little bit jealous as she saw them. So she ran up to them.

"Klaus!" She called out when she was a couple meters away from him and the lobby-lady. Klaus turned to her direction but the lobby-lady just kept starring at Klaus with an empty impression on her face. _Weirdo_, she though as she walked closer with a big smile on her face.

"Caroline. Lovely. And right on time." Klaus said with a smirk that really showed off his cute dimples. He was wearing almost the exact outfit as he had the previous night but the jeans were little bit lighter and the shirt was different colored. But the boots and the jacket were the same.

Klaus turned to the lobby-lady and said something quietly. The lady nodded and left without even noticing Caroline.

"So shall we go?" Klaus suggested with a grin that Caroline couldn't refuse. _This will be so much fun, _She thought excited but nervously. Without having the drunkenness to blame if she'd do something stupid, she was scared. She didn't want Klaus to think she was just a stupid blonde who makes a fool out herself.

But then Klaus smiled as if he'd have known and all of her fears just slipped away. _Prepare yourself London, 'cause here I come._

* * *

**A/N**:Hope that cleared a few things but if it didn't...

**1. Caroline just met the real Klaus**

**2. "Nick" who she had seen in her dreams wasn't Klaus**

**3. Elijah is messing with Caroline on purpose. **_Why?_ That you'll have to find out from the next chapters.

It will get interesting... I promise.

THANK YOU, so so much for following this story and adding it to your favorite stories. AND thank to those of you who make reviews! They really help me so please keep writing them! I can't believe that I already got over 50 follower on my first fanfic... Thank you so much!


End file.
